jos_oc_universefandomcom-20200217-history
Kaede Hyakuya
Kaede Hyakuya 「百夜 楓 ; Hyakuya Kaede」born Kaede Inori is a major recurrng character in Seraph Of The End: Vampire Reign and a major recurring characters in the prequel. She was a member of the Japanese imperial army as well as a member of Shinoa Hiragi's Squad. Unlike the other Hyakuya children she does not possess the 'Seraph' gene as she was the subject of experiments specifically for demons and only later met the family during Vampire Reign. She also makes a two brief appearances in Seraph of the End: The Story of the Vampire Michaela and is a recurring character in Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen Appearance Kaede has excessive scars around her body in the prequel they are mostly bruises and a different scar every time Guren sees her, as if the past one just disappeared. After spending time as livestock and taking punishments for the children she has scars almost everywhere. Her back especially, she never truly shows it, but Yu mentions the vampires once branded her back and another one carved something into it although he never reveals what. Catastrophe In the light novels Kaede has a shorter hairstyle than her future self, she doesn't sport any braids keeping her hair out of her eyes with a simple clip. Every time we see her she wears a simple sundress with a jeans jacket over it. Guren describes her as having eyes the color of sunrise that keep twinkling every time she sees him the way a mad scientists eyes would light up when causing chaos. He notes she doesn't seem to look at other people like that for example when she was talking to Shinya. He also notes she seems to have a different scar and bruises on her every time they meet. Vampire Reign Human During her time as Livestock she wears the usual livestock outfit, during her time as Livestock she's also seen with much shorter hair although later she is seen often braiding her hair up, she says this stopped vampires from picking her up by the hair which often caused headaches. When we see her again in chapter two she seems to have grown her hair out, often braiding it to keep it out of her eyes, when on missions she is seen braiding it completely. After Kaede follows her brother Yu into going to school as to keep an eye on him she is shown wearing her school uniform, a sailor fuku. She seems to prefer to tie the ribbon in her hair and keep the color open saying she doesn't like the feeling of losing air. Her JIDA consists of a short skirt like her female team mates, but is seen sporting long shorts underneath it. She always seems to roll up her sleeves and open up the collar, she also uses the bow to bind her hair. Demon Kaede's eyes become red, her hair slowly turns white as it moves lower, making it an orange white gradient. Her teeth become pointed together with her ears and curse marks appear on her body. When she became a demon briefly during the battle of Nagoya when she absorbed Maeadia's powers briefly to save her life her entire hair became white and both her eyes because red for a split second before returning to normal. Personality Since she was little Kaede has shown to be an easy going person until her teen years she was shown to be very laid back until the trauma of losing all the Hyakuya children who she'd viewed as her little brothers and sisters. Kaede also always seems to take a delight in teasing or annoying Guren as even without her memories she kept doing it. In the light novels she's shown to be pretty chatty with people although Guren notes he doesn't really known anything about her. When younger Kaede tried to put up a social and happy front so people wouldn't get suspicious and ask question of who she really is. If someone points out new bruises or different scars she gets quiet for a second before brushing of, when Guren pushes the subject she snaps at him before running away. Later on she is seen ignoring it ever happening although Guren notes her eyes were almost begging not to bring it up as if, if he would her entire act would crumble. When Kaede meets the Hyakuya children after losing her memories, she is shown to still be a kind hearted person although much calmer and less teasing. Quickly after the small family of children tells her she's one of them and she becomes part of the family she takes on a protective almost mother like role. She frequently endures torture so none of the other children need to and shows quick thinking when one of the children was in danger. Kaede often stays up late until every one is asleep and waits until Mika has returned safely to look over him and be sure he doesn't have any wounds. Kaede shows to go to extreme lengths to ensure the safety of the children as when she stole from the vampires to create medicine. Trough her life as livestock Kaede's teasing and mischievous side does tend to come out at times. After Ferid gave her to Crowley as a gift Kaede seemingly starts of very on edge and wary around Crowley, but after he requested her to play the piano, something she knows how to play, she fakes sucking at it to annoy him. She sometimes seems to make backhanded comments one would have to look into to be perceived at teasing. After the death of all the children Kaede shows to be fiercely protective of Yu, this is immediately shown as she stood up and shielded him from Guren when they escaped Sanguinem even though she had severe injuries and could barely breath. Later she shows to always stick around Yu, refusing to go anywhere that would make them separate. She frequently reminds people that the only reason she is still sticking around is because she needs to protect Yu, and doesn't want him to be alone. History Kaede was born into the Inori family, an infamous family known for experimenting on their own and with a undying loyalty towards the Hiragi family. She was the youngest of a pair of still born twins and was revived after her birth with the demon queen Eve inside her body. She is also the youngest of her siblings. She was born to Katsu Inori and an unnamed mother who died in childbirth. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Trivia * Kaede 「楓 」means maple ** Ironically Kaede once mentions she's only allergic to one thing, which is maple. * Hyakuya「百夜」means "hundred nights." * Inori 「祈り」means "prayer." * She admits she had a crush on Guren when she was little, which was why she was always so mean to him. * The only music she's ever listened to is classical and jazz. * She knows how to play piano, but when younger she pretended to suck at it to annoy Crowley. * Guren taught her how to play video games, and she likes playing most with Sayuri because they're both equally bad. * According to fanbook 8.5: ** Interests and likes: Interests Ways to protect her brother/Why Eve always talks in riddles or with vague answers Likes Annoying Guren/Playing poker/Teaming up with Shinya to annoy Guren ** Favorite Food: Chocolate ** What she looks for in the opposite sex: Someone she can joke around with/ Someone who makes her feel free * According to fanbook 108: ** Her favorite color is purple. ** She sometimes hangs out with Guren's squad, and once convinced Sayuri to pretend they were long lost sisters to prank Norito. ** She always wakes up Yu. ** In her free time she makes curry for Yu.